


Mirrors

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Valentine's fortnight (Klaine valentine's challenge 2016) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fun fair, Klaine Valentines Challenge, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, mentions of past smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine arrives home, jet lagged, but he gets an idea of where to take Kurt for the day after he finishes work. It is a Saturday after all</p><p>Day 6 prompt - mirrors</p><p>(Chapter three is the only one with dom/sub. It is explicitly implied rather than hinted at, but no smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original character has been established in fic three, so apologies if you decided to skip that! James is Bas's current sub who are in a (almost) 24/7 contract

Blaine eventually manages to get a plane, and arrives outside his and Kurt's apartment at 11am. Kurt had already left for work, they had spoken on the phone this morning and Kurt told Blaine he was going to spend this bit of extra time in his office to catch up from missing going in on wednesday. Blaine had tried to tell Kurt that he will make it up to him in the next few days and do something extra special, but Kurt assured him that it didn't matter. Kurt didn't know that yesterday's and today's gestures are fairly small because there is a big one for tomorrow planned already anyway! Blaine needed to have a few days between big surprises to let everyone (Namily his arse in this case) recover!

Blaine walked straight through the apartment to the bedroom, dropping his stuff on the bed to sort when he had the energy. Considering the time zones were not that great of a change, he was feeling enormously jet lagged. And putting salt to the wound, he doesn't have a plan for today, originally hoping to just wing it. He looks up at the shelf he had been putting candles on. There were now six, as Mrs Johnson had once again came to the rescue to deliver a second candle this morning. This one was in the shape of a knee length red boot, a replica of the one from kinky boots. It was a gamble getting this candle, and especially giving it to Kurt today, because Kurt really hated the musical  while Blaine absolutely loved it. That may had something to do with it being a show Blaine had been a script editor on - so he was bias towards it - and Kurt resented it for taking a lot of Blaine's time. Ever since they would always argue over who was correct, and they resolved they would never see a show the other had been involved with behind the scenes - of course of one of them landed a role they would go and support on opening night, but since neither of them were truly acting anymore it seemed unlikely it would happen.

Blaine goes into the bathroom to freshen up before starting the day. When he looks in convex mirror Kurt insisted they brought, arguing that although the curved shape makes you look fatter its design would fit the bathroom perfectly, Blaine remembers the fair is currently in town and gets an idea for today.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt arrives home at 1pm, he sees Blaine asleep on the couch with a forgotten football game on the TV.

Kurt walks through to the bedroom and chucks his work bag in the closet. He hears it hit the black box full of toys and remembers Wednesday night once again. They will definitely have to do it again, or at least do more dom/sub stuff. Kurt think he will have to send Bas and James some thank you flowers and ask for some extra ideas!

After removing his tie and making a few alterations to a more casual comfortable style, he heads through to the kitchen, noticing Blaine is still asleep on his way past.

Kurt hunts through the cupboards to find something for a lunch. He decides on a jacket potato and beans, pulling out a second potato, doubtful that Blaine will have eaten. He covers them both in foil and puts them in the over, deciding against using the microwave for speed.

After setting the cockerel shaped egg timer - Blaine wanted to get a dick shaped one, but thank the God he didnt believe in Kurt managed to compromise on the animal due to its name -Kurt walks into the living room, gently moving Blaine's legs so he is seated beneath his sleeping husband. He has missed seeing Blaine, even though it was only a couple of days they were apart. Kurt loves watching Blaine asleep, eyes and head occasionaly shifting slightly in a dream. Blaine always looks more peaceful in sleep, even though he rarely gets stressed anymore.

Eventually the timer rings. He rushes up to turn it of without waking Blaine, but trying not to shake him in his haste either. These two things apparently don't work together though, as Kurt hears Blaine moving about as he pours the can of beans into a pan.

Before long, Blaine creeps up behind him and encases Kurt in a hug. Kurt leans back into the smaller man's chest, and twists his head at a strange angle to kiss Blaine. Blaine loosens his grip slightly to allow Kurt to turn around.

"I'm glad you are home. I've missed you."

"Kurt, I was gone two and a bit days." Blaine says before stealing another kiss.

"And they were horrible days! My husband gives me the most incredible day of kinyness, and then disappears!" Kurt whines.

"Awww, my poor baby." Blaine says in a sarcastically synepthic tone. "How about we have some lunch, get changed, and then head to the fun fair in town?"

"As long as we can get candy floss!" Kurt shouts, running away to his room seeming to have forgotten he was cooking. Oh no, Kurt on candy floss was a night mare! But also fairly entertaining. Blaine takes over Kurts role of cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrive, the first thing Kurt does is buys himself some candyfloss. Blaine follows and pays for a wristband each, allowing them both unlimited access on all the rides and stalls. They dot around from stall to stall, pausing often just to look around. They go on the gallopers and sing along to the music, making up the lyrics having never heard the tune before. 

Before long they end up in the queue for the big wheel. Blaine and Kurt both love the wheel, being able to see for miles when at the top. This particular wheel is approximately 80 feet in diameter, and each cart is a shut box (with windows), meaning when at its highest point they would still be protected from the elements. Kurt recognizes the tall figures in front of them.

"Bas! James! Hey guys, how are you?" He asks. This causes Blaine to notice his friends - there is no way Blaine couldn't consider James as a friends, even though he hadn't ever really talked to the man, they had been far too close and personal for that!

"Oh! Hey! I didn't notice you two. We are great thanks! James wanted to have a go at public submission, so we agreed to come here where the general public are less likely to pay any attention. How is your backside Blaine?" Bas smirks suggestively.

"I can still feel it every time I move, however I think an 8 hour plane flight didn't help that! Nothing alarming though. How does this public domination work?" Kurt can see the curious glint in Blaine's eyes, clearly wanting to know everything, and maybe considering it himself.

"Pretty much the same as at home. James won't kneel outside and doesn't have to completly bow his head, but his gaze must be below my eyes. Rather than saying master he must address me by Seb, being a bit more discreet but still not using a name I go by normally. And he has to wear a collar, but a different one to normal which looks more like a common place accessory. Show them you collar." He orders James. He pulls down his shirt slightly, revealing a thin braided leather 'collar', looking no different from a rope style necklace with a little jewel tag. Bas takes the tag and turns it over, and on the other side is the inscription  _Master's._ As soon as Bas lets go it falls back in place how it was before, the engraved side completely covered once again. Blaine can't help but staring at it until James completely hides it under his shirt. This is going to have to be discussed between him and Kurt some time. Blaine catches Kurt's eye, and it's clear he is thinking the same thing.

"Safe words are very important to me while doing this type of thing." Bas continues. "The usual still stand, but we also have a code word for 'there's someone I know I need to pause' where we will instantly pretend to be strangers and walk in the opposite direction - Dragon - as neither of us want to run the risk of bumping into some we know who is unaware of our dynamic. And if we use 'pause' we will have to stop and discuss the issue which isn't necessarily what we need to do, it could cause more problems. So it's an added word as a comfort blanket. So far I have had to say Dragon once, and James twice, which is more than we both expected but it was nice to instantly know what action each other require. I know it's not a normal reason for a safe word, but there isn't a rulebook for them so why can't we?"

"That is a very good idea actually Bas, I like it!" Kurt says.

"Dragon." Blaine, Kurt and Bas both turn to look at James, who looks incredibly panicky. "Can we be a group of friends please, they have already noticed me?"

"Of course." Bas says. He looks in the direction James is trying to avoid, and sees a group of people walking this way, obviously making a beeline for James. "Who are they?" He asks curiously, trying to work out exactly how to act for James' sake.

"My friends. We were friends at school and have all stayed in close contact since we left. I apologize for anything I will say sir." James gets more fidgety as they come into hearing range.

"How does paintballing sound?" Bas starts. He has no idea what this paintballing is even for!

"Oh no! Not paintballing!!!  God please no. Have you seen how delicate my skin is?" Kurt asks in a high pitched squeal!

"I agree with Kurt, no paintballing. How about a nightclub?" James speaks up. Bas laughs.

"Really James. Nightclub?" Blaine replies. He has no idea what they are talking about, but assumes the others don't either. "I don't think the girls would be down for that idea." There, they are no longer a group of gay (and bi/pan) guys!

"Oh God. Could you imagine Dani in a nightclub?!" Kurt says, picking a name at random. In reality he could definitely see Dani going to a nightclub, but James friends wouldn't know that. They all laugh. Finally the group of James friends come to a hault.

"Guys! I didn't expect you to be here!" James says, the perfect response.

"We were meant to go see that film we told you about, but they were sold out." The shortest girl says, glaring at one of the others in the group. Kurt assumes this was the person responsible for pre booking tickets. They continue chatting, letting James lead the conversation within their small side of the gathering. Eventually they reach the front of the queue, and the two groups part when James, Bas, Kurt and Blaine all pile into one of the cars on the wheel.

As soon as they start moving and are out of sight from James friends, he drops his head again.

"I am sorry, Seb. I didn't know what to do to get rid of them." He apologies, back in his submissive mindset again.

"James, it's absolutely fine!" Bas replies. Easing the worry of his sub. Bas starts singing.

 

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_Y_ _ou reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

 

James smiles at the lyrics, and by the end of the song they are all harmonising with each other, a capella style like three of the boys did at Dalton. By the end of the ride, James has returned to his usual self.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after writing the fic i realised that the usa calls candyfloss cotton candy. So apologies for that! When i go back and edit it i will change it


End file.
